Bumpless Build-Up Layer (BBUL) is an integrated circuit (IC) packaging technology in which build-up layers are applied onto one or more substrate-embedded dies. In conventional process flows for such packages, die backside film (DBF) is used to bond the inactive side of a die to a panel. The DBF is subsequently removed by plasma etching and wet mechanical cleaning.